My Teacher is My Toy
by Anniiee
Summary: Sasuke dijadiin mainan oleh muridnya? Nurut nggak?


**In my free time, I write this. So, enjoy please… :D**

**Pairing : SasuIno. Because I REALLY hate Sakura, so there is no Sakura here.**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto's own.**

**Warning : Sasuke OOC**

**~!#$%^&***

**Bold : **Ino's POV

**~One Shot~**

**Anggap saja sifat Sasuke seperti Kiba atau Kankuro. Di sini Sasuke tidak terlalu dingin. Dan agak playboy.**

**My Teacher is My Toy**

~Di trotoar jalan raya.~

"Aku sudah tidak bisa dengan dirimu yang seperti itu." kata seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang mulai berbalik.

"Selamat tinggal." tambahnya kepada seorang gadis yang mengaku berumur 23 tahun.

Gadis itu hanya tertegun setelah mendengar pernyataan sang pacar yang bekerja sebagai akuntan itu.

"Tidak!" teriak perempuan yang dikenal dengan nama Ino itu seraya berlari memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Seolah tidak ingin diputuskan oleh sang kekasih.

Pandangan orang-orang yang melintasi jalan tersebut mulai tertuju pada pasangan kekasih ini.

"Lepaskan! Malu tahu!" bentak sang lelaki berusaha melepas genggaman Ino.

"Pembohong! Katanya akan selalu bersama." balas Ino.

"Siapa yang tukang bohong. Aku melihatmu secara kebetulan. Kau muncul dari sebuah sekolah dengan memakai seragam."

Akhirnya sang lelaki berhasil melepas genggaman Ino, dan pandangan orang-orang sekitar tidak lagi tertuju pada mereka.

**Aku Ino Yamanaka, 23 tahun. Sebenarnya berumur 17 tahun. Aku baru saja diputuskan pacarku.**

"Shiro." rengek sang gadis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan."

"Nggak ada yang kurencanakan kok…nggak ada… soalnya kau bilang kalau kau suka cewek yang tenang…KAU BILANG KALAU UMUR 23 ITU BENAR-BENAR BISA DIPERCAYA, MESKI GITU, KAU TETAP PANGERANKU!" teriak Ino. Sementara Shiro hanya berjalan menjauh.

Air mata Ino sudah tidak lagi dapat ditahan. Merasa dihianati, merasa dibohongi, merasa bodoh. Padahal selama ini ia terus berusaha serius dalam masalah percintaan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, bermata onyx dari samping Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tambahnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kepada Ino. "Gimana kalau minum teh dulu?"

Ino menerima uluran tangannya. Laki-laki itu terlihat tidak terlalu tua darinya. Mata onyxnya yang memancarkan ketenangan berhasil membuat Ino berhenti dari isak tangisnya.

"Kau nggak bisa memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu kepadaku kan?"

DUAKK

"LEPASKAN, DASAR GENIT!" tanpa disadari kepalan tangan Ino telah memukul muka lelaki itu. Membuat Sasuke terjatuh, tersungkur di tanah sambil memegangi pipi kirinya.

Pandangan orang-orang kembali ke arah Ino dan Sasuke. Tak sedikit orang yang berkomentar tentang betapa kuat pukulan Ino.

Dan Ino kesal, ia berlari meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu. Berlari dan terus berlari. Tak lupa ia mengingatkan dirinya atas kebenciannya terhadap pria yang lebih tua. Ia benci. Seberapapun ia berusaha, pada akhirnya selalu ditinggalkan. Ia benci pria yang lebih tua.

**Dari dulu selalu seperti ini. Selamanya pergi meninggalkanku. Padahal aku selalu serius.**

**Tapi, aku sudah menyerah…Aku benci pria yang lebih tua!**

~Keesokan harinya, di sebuah ruang kelas~

"Pagi Ino." sapa salah seorang teman Ino.

Ino berbalik. Menampilkan wajah lesunya pada teman-temannya.

"Yang semangat dong." kata teman Ino yang berambut ala gaya china seraya meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di depan bangku yang sedang diduduki Ino.

"Oh, iya. Sato-sensei kan cuti, jadi mulai hari ini ada guru baru." kata teman Ino yang lainnya.

'Guru?' batin Ino yang masih menidurkan kepalanya di mejanya.

"Tadi aku ngeliat di ruang guru, cowok yang super ganteng."

"Masa sih!"

Sementara teman-temannya bercerita tentang guru baru, Ino malah merasa hal itu tidak penting baginya. Merasa semua hal tentang hari yang akan dihadapinya akan membosankan. Tetap saja ia mengingatkan dirinya tentang kebenciannya terhadap cowok yang lebih tua.

**Cowok yang lebih tua tuh nggak ada yang beres.**

ZRAAK. Pintu ruang kelas terbuka.

"Selamat pagi."

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, karena suara itu tidak seperti suara yang biasa ia dengar sehari-hari.

Seseorang memakai jas putih yang menutupi kemeja abu-abunya. Beserta dasi berwarna hitam yang ternyata…

"Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

BRAK. Ino berdiri. Menghentakkan meja bangkunya dengan mimic kaget plus marahnya.

Dan suara barusan berhasil memancing perhatian si guru baru yang ternyata Sasuke, pria yang mencoba menolongnya di hari sebelumnya. Kini pandangan mereka bertemu. Ino dengan pandangan kesalnya dan Sasuke dengan pendangan tak percayanya.

'COWOK YANG LEBIH TUA TUH, NGGAK ADA YANG BERES.'

~Jam istirahat sekolah, di tangga belakang sekolah yang sepi.~

"Maaf, kenapa memanggil ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Suasana hening.

"Aku kaget…masa masih SMA…" kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tak berminat pada yang lebih muda." tambah Sasuke kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

'Begitu ya. Cowok yang lebih tua tuh tetap saja nggak ada yang beres.'

Sebelum Sasuke berjalan lebih jauh…

"KYAAAA! AKU DIPERKOSAAAA!"

GREB. Tangan Sasuke menutup mulut Ino, menghentikannya dari berteriak.

"Kumohon jangan. Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak begitu sih!" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian menurunkan dekapannya dari mulut Ino.

**Kalau begitu, sensei sebagai wakil cowok-cowok yang lebih tua. Aku harus membalas dendam habis-habisan.**

Senyum sinis muncul di bibir Ino.

"Sensei, main denganku yuk!" ajak Ino dengan senyumnya.

"Kalau…aku menolak?"

"Aku akan teriak dan menceritakan kejadian sebelumnya, dan juga kalau sensei itu genit."

Akhirnya…

"Perintahnya apa?"

"Kau mengerti posisiku kan? Kalau melawan, akan aku sebarkan di sekolah." kata Ino dengan senyum seringainya.

**Ayo main sampai bosan.**

**Mainanku.**

~Esoknya~

Bel pelajaran berbunyi. Menandakan pelajaran selesai. Namun, sebelum Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya. Salah seorang siswi mendekat padanya.

"Sensei. Ini." siswi itu memberikan selembar kertas berupa kartu perintah. Sasuke mulai membacanya.

**[**Berputar 3 kali lalau bilang "Wang"**]**

Dan di salah satu bangku murid, terlihat sosok Ino yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Menandakan Ino sedang memperhatikannya. Sementara murid yang lain mulai mengemasi barang mereka, hingga Sasuke dan Ino tidak menjadi perhatian.

SERR…SERR...SERR…Sasuke berputar tiga kali. Dan…

"Wang!"

Ino hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah mainannya.

**Sensei benar-benar menuruti apa yang kukatakan.**

~Di apartemen Sasuke. Sepulang sekolah. Dan sudah berganti pakaian.~

**Nb:** Sasuke sebagai guru, tinggal sendiri di apartemennya.

"Kamu ini benar-benar-"

**Meski banyak kata-kata kasar.**

"Nggak apa-apa kan, melakukan hal-hal seperti itu." sahut Ino.

"Kau ini. APAAN SIH? Seenaknya saja masuk ke kamarku! Pulang!" bentak Sasuke.

"Buatin makan siang." perintah Ino dari sofa seraya mengulurkan kartu perintahnya.

"DENGAR-"

"Aaah, nggak mau. Ngomong-ngomong pijitin bahuku, dong."

Tanpa disadari Sasuke sudah beranjak dan mulai memijit bahu Ino.

"Dengar-"

"Aaaah..enaknya."

Dan hari ini Ino sangat senang. Apa yang dikatakannya, semua dituruti. Mulai makan, disuapi. Benar-benar seperti seorang putri.

**Untuk sementara kehidupan seperti ini kelihatannya nggak membosankan.**

~Esoknya ketika Ino berjalan melewati UKS.~

"Waah, Sasuke-kun hari ini tampan sekali." puji si penjaga ruang UKS, Anko.

"Benarkah?"

"Soalnya aku tidak bisa bohong." jawab Anko dengan senyumnya.

Ino yang melihat pemandangan itu mulai kesal.

"Sensei!" teriak Ino mendekati Sasuke.

"Ada ap-"

BUK

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ino lebih dulu memukul perut Sasuke dengan laporan yang dibawanya.

"Laporan harian." ujar Ino yang kemudian pergi tanpa menoleh melihat Sasuke kesakitan.

Saat Sasuke memperhatikan laporan tersebut, dilihatnya selembar kertas yang terselip. Yang ternyata kartu perintah.

**[**Hari ini kau dihukum**]**

~Di apartemen Sasuke~

"Lalu? Aku pura-pura jadi apa nih?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino, sekarang Sasuke disuruh memakai pakaian seoarang pangeran dengan menggunakan jubah dan mahkota yang lumayan besar.

"Pangeran. Sensei cocok lho.." jawab Ino dengan senyumnya dan mengamatinya dari sofa.

"Maksudnya…"

"Jadi pangeranku."

"Hah?"

"Sang pangeran datang menolong Sang Putri(aku) yang diculik oleh Raja Setan. Lau, melakukan ciuman sumpah akan selalu bersama." jelas Ino. Sementara di pikirannya, ia sedang mengenakan pakaian ala putri.

"Yah…kalau mantan pacarku mengatakan kata-kata itu rasanya bisa dimengerti." tambah Ino.

"Yah…tanggapan manatan pacarmu benar…" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah ingin muntahnya.

"Walaupun aku sungguh-sungguh…" senyuman palsu Ino hilang. Sementara air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. Membuatnya mengingat akan perpisahannya dengan si mantan pacar. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke merasa tidak enak juga melihat orang di depannya menangis.

"Jangan nangis." Sasuke menenangkan. Di elusnya rambut Ino.

"Karena pangeran akan menghiburmu." hibur Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya.

**Tangan sensei yang besar, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Andai saja tangan ini selalu ada untuk menjadi milikku. Kalau saja bisa dibiarkan sedikit lagi…**

~Esoknya ketika Ino berjalan melewati UKS.~

"Waah, hari ini kau semakin tampan saja Sasuke-kun."

"Ah, bisa saja."

"Bener lho.."

Lagi-lagi, perasaan gelisah muncul. Ino merasa kesal dan gelisah. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti kejadian itu terulang lagi. Kejadian Shiro memutuskannya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke mulai pergi menjauh.

"Sensei." panggil Ino.

"Hari ini apa lagi…"

Sasuke berbalik dan didapatinya Ino sedang mengulurkan kartu perintah kepadanya.

Diterimanya kartu itu dan dibacanya.

**[**Sekarang cium aku di sini**]**

"…Di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari kalau sekarang mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah, dan terdapat beberapa anak sedang berjalan melewati mereka dengan saling mengobrol. Seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

**Aku nggak bodoh. Karena gelisah, jadi menyalahkan siapa pun seperti ini.**

"Kalau kau melawan kau mengerti kan?"

**Ini bukan hal mudah. Kau tak mungkin bisa. Tidak mungkin bisa…**

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat. Tak dihiraukannya keadaan sekitar. Dimasukkannya tangannya ke saku jasnya. Dan diciumnya Ino yang masih tegak berdiri.

Kejadian itu berlangsung beberapa detik. Hingga Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Aku nggak ngelawan tuan putri kok."

Kemudian dilewatinya Ino yang masih shock, dan pergi meninggalkannya.

**Aku baru sadar. Gawat, aku baru menyadarinya.**

**Penyebab rasa gelisah itu…**

**Aku, ternyata menyukainya.**

~Di apartemen Sasuke.~

"Aku nggak suka." kata Sasuke yang duduk di sofanya dan rokok di jari tangan kanannya.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Wajar saja kan, kau lebih muda. Lagipula aku nggak tertarik pada murid sekolah."

"Kalau nggak suka, kenapa tadi kau menciumku?" bentak Ino.

"Karena perintah tuan putri."

Ino tidak melawan. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa melawan. Kekesalan sudah menguasainya. Dia tak bisa membiarkan kejadian ini berlangsung. Dia tak ingin kalah.

"Kalua gitu, ini! Ayo, bermain denganku!" perintah Ino yang masih marah.

"Boleh. Sudah kukatakan kan, aku nggak bisa membantah Tuan Putri."

**Apaan sih. Kenapa masalahnya jadi rumit.**

~Di taman bermain~

"Nih, strawberry." kata Sasuke seraya menyodorkan Ice cream strawberry kepada Ino yang sedang duduk di bangku.

"Berikutnya naik apa?" tanya Sasuke.

**Aku terkejut. Ternyata Sensei sebaik ini.**

"!"

**Tapi, cinta Sensei**

"Kenapa nangis?"

**Semuanya palsu.**

~Esoknya di sekolah.~

Piiip..piip

"Ada sms."

Dibukanya hp Ino. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar. Dilihatnya daftar sms. Dan ternyata sms masuk dari Shiro.

**From : Shiro**

**To : Ino**

'Sudah lama nggak ketemu. Apa kabar? Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita.'

**Shiro ingin memperbaiki hubungan?**

"Kau nggak bisa pergi menemuinya…" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya.

"Sebagai kekasih." tambahnya.

"Sensei!"

Ternyata Sasuke membaca pesan tersebut saat Ino juga membacanya.

**Sebagai kekasih…**

"Sensei…mau berhenti?" tanya Ino dengan senyum palsunya.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan kembali dengan Shiro. Permainan ini sudah selesai. Aku akan membiarkan Sensei bebas." Suara ceria Ino menghilang. Dan hanya suara lirih dan dipaksakan yang keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Begitu ya…kalau begitu aku juga jadi tenang." kata Sasuke.

Ino mendongak. Menatap langsung Sasuke.

"Pasti pangeran yang hebat sudah menunggumu." tambah Sasuke dengan senyum yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Sudah waktunya pulang. Ayo, cepatlah pulang."

Dengan begitu, Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Ino yang masih terduduk di bangku kelasnya dengan muka tertunduk menghadap lantai.

Air mata yang tak diinginkannya membasahi pipinya. Ino tak mencoba mengusapnya. Dibiarkannya air mata itu mengalir, karena memang seharusnya air mata itu mengalir. Air mata penyesalan dan kehilangan.

**Selamat tinggal Sensei.**

**Selamat tinggal mainanku.**

~Jam makan siang ketika Ino melewati UKS~

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini makan malam bareng?" tanya Sasuke kepada Si penjaga UKS.

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Ini rahasia kita berdua saja."

"Aah, Cuma bercanda kok." sahut Anko.

Dilihatnya oleh Ino, Sasuke dan Anko yang saling tertawa. Dan hal itu benar-benar merusak hatinya.

**Aku sudah tidak berhak untuk menghentikannya.**

Dibuangnya beberapa kartu perintah yang sedang dibawanya ke tempat sampah. Dan Ino berlari menjauh dengan rasa menyesalnya. Dan rasa sedihnya.

**Kartu perintah juga tidak diperlukan lagi.**

~Di sebuah kafe, sore hari~

**Seperti kata Sensei, pangeran yang luar biasa sudah menungguku.**

"Ku akan sabar dengan sifat kekanak-kanakanmu." kata Shiro.

Ino hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Tentu saja aku tetap menginginkanmu…"

**Bukan**

"Kau itu cantik, aku menyukaimu."

**Aku tetap menyukai Sensei**

Air mata keluar dengan sendirinya dari mata Ino. Hanya satu orang yang diinginkannya saat ini.

"Sensei…" isak Ino.

"Ada apa?" suara itu. Ino langsung membuka matanya. Dan didapatinya Sasuke berada di sampingnya.

"Ayo pergi." ajak Sasuke seraya menarik lengan Ino.

Air matapun berhenti mengalir. Dan digantikan dengan kekagetannya.

**Sensei**

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Shiro bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hanya seorang pangeran."

"Pangeran?"

"Salam kenal ya akuntan…" dengan begitu Sasuke dan Ino keluar kafe, meninggalkan si mantan pacar Ino.

**Sensei…kenapa?**

Sasuke terus menarik Ino. Membawanya pergi dengannya.

**Sensei adalah…**

"Aku juga terluka tahu." ucap Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Ino.

**Pangeranku?**

"Gimana sih? Berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan. Sang pangeran menyelamatkan Sang Putri dari Shiro kan?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Dan ciuman sumpah setia." tambahnya. Diikuti ciuman manis yang mendarat di bibir Ino.

Lagi-lagi, ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke yang menghentikannya.

"Walaupun cewek lebih muda di luar tipeku, kalau berpikir kau akan berada di tangan Shiro rasanya kesal juga." jelas Sasuke.

"Apa Sensei juga menyukaiku?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke hanya berbalik.

"Yang bisa mengikuti kenakalanmu hanya aku saja kan.."

"Sensei…!"

**Dan mainanku…tentu saja, sudah naik tingkat jadi pangeranku.**

**~End~**

**.**

**I did it…I did it… I know this is weird.**

**So, RnR?**


End file.
